nickastelaminigamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranks
[ All photos on this page are made by Nickastela and they are original ] About Ranks There are ranks in the Nick Games 2014, It ranges from rank 1 to rank 16. Unlike many roblox games like Ripull's Minigames, Twisted Murder, Twisted Racing and many others, ranks do not go on forever. Rank are there to measure of how skilled your at playing the game. Higher ranks allow you to participate in more parts of the Nick Games. But high ranks also means it's harder to get promoted to the next rank. Here are the ways to get experience points: * Winning a minigame ( Best way to get experience points ). * Collecting coins and cash. * Killing your opponents / enemies [ Not Added Yet ]. Notes / Ranks Triva: * You do not get any experience points at maximum rank. If you attempted to get more experience points by hacking it would still not work as the number just resets to zero. The experience bar meter will stay at 100% when the actual experience percentage is 0%. * If you gain more experience points than needed for promotion at one time then the left over experience points will NOT carry over to your new rank. Example: You got experience points by winning the hardest minigame at rank 1 but when promoted to rank 2 you start at 0%. New: Rank 1 These players are new to the Nick Games. They do not know the rules of how to play so it's best to teach new players how to play because some day they might become pros on the nick games. In fact new players don't have a rank icon yet. About Ranks There are ranks in the Nick Games 2014, It ranges from rank 1 to rank 16. Ranks are first seen on the Nick Games around January 2015. Ranks are there to measure of how skilled your at playing the game. Higher ranks allow you to do mot Without ranks, it's harder to tell how skilled the players are. The higher the rank you are the harder it becomes to get promoted. Also when your at maximum rank, you do not get any experience points. Example: Your at maximum rank and you gain some exp from winning a minigame but when the update for new ranks come out, you start at 0%. Also note that when you gain more exp than the exp needed for promotion to the next rank, the left over exp points won't carry over to your new rank. Beginner: Rank 2-4 These players are still experiencing the minigames. Players at this skill level should win minigames that are at the peaceful difficulty level or easy. Nick Games 2014 Rank 2.png|Rank 2 Nick Games 2014 Rank 3.png|Rank 3 Nick Games 2014 Rank 4.png|Rank 4 Experienced Beginner: Rank 5-7 These players are still getting some experience. But these players know how to survive a easy level to medium level minigames. Nick Games 2014 Rank 5.png|Rank 5 Nick Games 2014 Rank 6.png|Rank 6 Nick Games 2014 Rank 7.png|Rank 7 Graduating Beginner: Rank 7-10 These players mastered the beginner level of the nick games. These players can sometimes beat hard level minigames but these players can usually best easy level minigames right off the bat. Also players sometimes can defeat boss battles at this skill level. Players also start getting a shade of colors in their rank icon. Nick Games 2014 Rank 8.png|Rank 8 Nick Games 2014 Rank 9.png|Rank 9 Nick Games 2014 Rank 10.png|Rank 10 Second Intermediate: Rank 11-13 These players have stepped to the next level. They are now Intermediates which means they are at medium level. These players are used to playing minigames on the Nick Games but these players sometimes have trouble player extreme level minigames. This is the last skill level in ranks before players move to ribbon ranks. Rank 13 is the maximum rank for v2.7.8 and more ranks might be released at the end of April. Nick Games 2014 Rank 11.png|Rank 11 Nick Games 2014 Rank 12.png|Rank 12 Nick Games 2014 Rank 13.png|Rank 13 [ The Former Max Rank As Of V2.7.8 ] Intermediate: Rank 13-16 These players are at the mid-level skilled players. These players have earned their first ribbon rank and they should be proud since it takes a while to get a ribbon rank. These players on these ranks like to challenge them self with a high difficulty level. Nick Games 2014 Rank 14.png|Rank 14 Nick Games 2014 Rank 15.png|Rank 15 Nick Games 2014 Rank 16.png|Rank 16 [ The Former Max Rank As of V3.4.6 ] Experienced Intermediate: Rank 17 - 19 These players have graduated the square ribbon rank and has moved on the star ranks. These players are on a higher level skilled players. These players usually wins a minigame with 4 stars or higher difficulty level almost all the time. After rank 19 every new rank will have it's own skill level name. Super Nick Games Rank 17.png|Rank 17 Super Nick Games Rank 18.png|Rank 18 Super Nick Games Rank 19.png|Rank 19 Expert Intermediate: Rank 20 These players that have mastered the minigames on non pvp based minigames. Super Nick Games Rank 20.png|Rank 20 Master Intermediate: Rank 21 People that are winning machines. Super Nick Games Rank 21.png|Rank 21 Ultimate Intermediate: Rank 22 The king of the average minigame players group but close to being Major League Gaming player. Super Nick Games Rank 22.png|Rank 22 [ Former Maximum Rank as of V3.5 ] Advanced: Rank 23 People that are nothing but fantastic. Super Nick Games Rank 23.png|Rank 23 Master Advanced: Rank 24 The master advanced player. Super Nick Games Rank 24.png|Rank 24 Graduating Advanced: Rank 25 Players in this rank can buy really powerful things such as master armour ( the top tier armour in this game ) and carbine rapid rifile ( also the top tier weapon in this game ). Players in this rank are masters. Super Nick Games Rank 25.png|Rank 25 Expert: Rank 26 The Professional. Super Nick Games Rank 26.png|Rank 26 Master: Rank 27 The Legendary, one of the players forever to be remembered in Super Nick Games. Super Nick Games Rank 27.png|Rank 27 Legendary Player: Rank 28 The last rank before the exp bar only shows 100%. Players in this rank are the Unbeliveable. It's already hard enough for players to get to in the 20s rank since most minigames players win are give you around 300 experience points without double experience. Super Nick Games Rank 28.png|Rank 28 Major League Gamer: Rank 29 THE ONE AND ONLY Super Nick Games Angel Rank - Rank 17.png|Rank 29 [ The Maximum Rank ] The one and only MLG player! This player has mastered the art of all types of minigames in Super Nick Games. This will most likely the last ever rank in Super Nick Games so if your at this rank and want to still rank up to a higher rank then either start over on your alt account or you can wait for Super Nick Games sequel game. Special Facts About This Rank * At this rank your exp meter will only show 100% all the time. * Even though your at the max rank, you still gain experience points. You just can't see how much experience points you currently have at this rank. Info Looks like the true max rank in the Nick Games right. But no, more ranks to the Nick Games is comming. I only posted this since later on the maximum rank on the Nick Games will go from 17 to 25. *Note: Part of the image is from google images, if you own the image you can message me to take it down. Category:Player Stats Category:Features